The new cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as the result of a crossing performed during September 2015 of Begonia ‘Fragrant Blush’ (unpatented) with the pollen parent, a proprietary variety of Begonia tuberhybrida referred to as ‘05-355-19’. The selection of the new variety was made in July 2016, by the inventor at a research greenhouse located in Cambridge, UK.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘KERBESPIROS’ was first performed at a research greenhouse located in Cambridge, UK by terminal vegetative cuttings during July 2016. ‘KERBESPIROS’ has since produced multiple generations by vegetative cuttings and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.